


Jealousy, Thy Name Is Harley

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Someone is a little jealous of Jensen and Jared’s blossoming relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Christian Kane only has a phone cameo...so he not _really_ in the story..but had to mention him all the same.  
Also stars: Harley and Sadie Padalecki...

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

“Jen, I’m home!” Jared calls out as he comes in the door. He looks around the house waiting for his dogs to come running to greet him as they always do. But - no dogs.

 

“In the living room,” Jensen calls back.

 

Jared frowns; Jensen sounded a little…well, pissed.

 

Jared walks up to him and bends down to kiss him. “Hey,” he smiles right in his boyfriend's face.

 

“Hey,” Jensen practically growls.

 

They’d only moved forward in their relationship three weeks prior, Jensen making the first move and laying one hell of a kiss on Jared and telling him that he was tired of them pussyfooting around their feelings, that they should start proper dating. 

 

So they did. They still maintained their own bedrooms, because neither had ever been with another man, and they wanted to take things slow. Sure, there’d been groping, two dry humping sessions through their clothes and Jared gave Jensen a messy blow job in his trailer the other day on set…but other than that – they hadn’t moved any further.

 

Jared places a quick kiss to his lips. “What’s wrong?” he asks, then looks at the patio window after hearing a whimpering bark and seeing that Harley was sitting by the door, staring inside. “Why’s the dog outside?”

 

“He shit in my Sketchers, so he’s staying outside,” Jensen says, folding his arms.

 

Jared wasn’t very good at keeping a straight face under the best of circumstances when he found something funny, not even if someone else didn’t. Today was no exception.

 

“He pooped in your shoes?” he snorts, laughing.

 

“It’s not funny, Jared. He weighs a bazillion pounds – his shit is…” Jensen flails his arms around in the air, “massive! It was running out of the shoe and onto the carpet - the _WHITE_ carpet. There’s a huge, stinky, brown spot that needs your attention in my bedroom.”

 

“You left it there? Jen, that’s gross!” Jared says, looking down the hallway.

 

“No Jared, I did NOT leave it there. I picked up the shitty shoes and threw them away and picked it up off of the carpet, but I am not scrubbing the stain. He’s your dog – you do it.”

 

Jared sighs and goes to the patio door and starts to pull it open. 

 

“NO!” Jensen shouts.

 

“I’m not leaving him outside, Jensen. It’s getting cold out.”

 

“Then put him in the garage.”

 

“Jennnnnn,” Jared whines.

 

“HE SHIT IN MY SHOES, JARED!”

 

Jared pulls the door open anyway and lets Harley in. “Where’s Sadie?” Jared asks, peering out the door.

 

Jensen shrugs.

 

“You’re shrugging, why are you shrugging? Where’s my dog Jensen!?” Jared asks, sounding panicked. 

 

“Somewhere in the house. She ran and hid when I was yelling at Harley.”

 

Jared sighs and whistles, calling out to her. She lets out a low bark and gallops down the stairs. “There’s my girl,” he smiles, petting them both and loving on them. “You didn’t mean to poop in Jensen’s shoes, did you boy? No…” Jared says, shaking his head. 

 

Jared gets down on his knees behind Harley and turns them so that they're looking at Jensen. Jared starts talking in a really stupid sounding voice that is somewhere between Rocky Balboa and Yoda. “Please forgive me, Jensen…I didn’t mean to poop in your shoes! Don’t be mad at me…” Jared says as he's trying to make Harley’s jowls move like he's talking.

 

Jensen stares at him like he’s lost his mind. “Are you on crack?”

 

Jared starts laughing. “Pleeeeeeeeease, hmmm? Can you forgive me?” Jared adds, lightly pulling on Harley’s lips, making him look like he was frowning.

 

Jensen snorts out a laugh. “Fine, he’s forgiven. But you’re still scrubbing the poop stain on my carpet _**and**_ buying me a new pair of shoes.”

 

~*~

 

Two weeks later

 

Jensen is stretched out on the sofa underneath Jared. Jared's kissing him, his body nestled snuggly between Jensen’s legs. Jensen’s hands are down the back of Jared’s boxers, gripping his ass, his fingernails sliding gently across the skin, encouraging him to push his hips harder into him.

 

“Guhh, Jared…” Jensen moans, pulling his lips away and arching his back. Jared takes advantage of Jensen’s bared neck. He licks up the side and starts sucking on the tender flesh. “Fu…Jay – nuhhh – “ Jensen gasps as he slides his finger down between Jared’s cheeks and strokes across his hole.

 

Jared’s body jerks hard against Jensen’s from his lover's touch. “God…” Jared gasps, shuddering from the feeling. “Jen…I - I love you,” he moans against his lips.

 

Jensen looks at him, his eyes bright and shining. He slides his hands up Jared’s back and into his hair. “I love you, too,” he smiles as he brings Jared’s head down, their lips meeting in a slow, deep kiss.

 

Both men jump when Harley is suddenly at their side and woofs loudly, followed by a particularly hard thump of his paws from rearing up on his hind legs, his front paws coming down hard…on Jensen’s face.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen shouts, sitting up and sending Jared sprawling to the floor. He grasps at his nose, which is bleeding profusely. “I think he broke my fucking nose!” Jensen whines out in pain.

 

Jared pulls off his shirt and pulls Jensen’s hands away, pressing the shirt to his face. “Hold that there. I’ll get some towels and we’ll go to the emergency room,” Jared huffs as he takes the stairs two at a time.

 

~

 

Three hours, two X-rays, and a nose guard taped to his face later, Jensen is walking out of the hospital beside Jared.

 

Jared knows that he’s really, _really_ pissed off, but he decides not to ask him about it for fear that Jensen will explode and banish Harley to the garage…or worse.

 

The ride home is quiet - eerily quiet. Jared finally clears his throat and says “Uh, Jen?”

 

“ **What**?”

 

“I’m really sorry man. You know Harley – he’s a good dog. I know that he wouldn’t intentionally hurt you – I don’t know why he did that.”

 

“It’s not your fault. I’ll be fine. He’s just a big, dumb dog who doesn’t know his own strength,” Jensen says, but he’s not really sure he believes his own words.

 

Jared reaches over and takes Jensen’s hand in his own. “Sorry he ruined our night. I mean – you know, this was the first time we said 'I love you' and I think that it would have been…you know.”

 

Jensen snorts and then lightly grasps at his face whining out an “Ow…” then looks over at Jared. “You really are a girl, aren’t you?”

 

“Shut up,” Jared laughs. 

 

“Guess it’s a good thing we’re off for a few weeks, huh?” Jensen says, pointing to his nose. 

 

Jared chuckles. “Yeah, you’re gonna look like a raccoon tomorrow. Your eyes are already turning black.”

 

“I hope to hell they’re gone by Christmastime. My folks’ll think that you beat me up or something.”

 

Jared swallows hard and looks at Jensen panicked. “They will?”

 

Jensen starts laughing. “No Jay, they wouldn’t really think that. I’m pretty sure they give me a little more credit than to stay in an abusive relationship!”

 

“Don’t do that to me, you scared the shit outta me! I’m scared enough telling them, let alone worrying that they’ll think I’ve been beating the shit out of you.”

 

Jensen brings Jared’s hand up to his mouth and he kisses it. “I wouldn’t ever let them think that, baby,” he smiles.

 

Jared only grins and speeds up. He wants to get home. Like now.

 

Unfortunately for him, the pain medicine that they gave Jensen in the hospital kicks in on the way home, and Jared is faced with moving his discombobulated, barely-walking boyfriend into the house.

 

Jared balances Jensen against the house as he opens the door. He shoos the dogs away and maneuvers Jensen inside and up to his bedroom.

 

Jensen sits down and then falls to his back and giggles. Jared sighs a quiet sigh and squats down and pulls off Jensen’s boots and socks. He stands and unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down. Jensen’s eyes flutter open. 

 

“Trying to take advantage of me, Padalecki?”

 

“Yeah, I want to ravish your body while you’re unconscious, Jen,” Jared says, grasping his jeans, leaving the boxers, and pulling them off. He decides to leave Jensen’s t-shirt on him and pulls down the covers, managing to get Jensen snuggled underneath them. He kisses him on the forehead. “I love you,” he whispers. Jensen mumbles something in response, but Jared can’t make it out.

 

He turns and walks to the door and turns off the light.

 

“Jay?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Stay?”

 

Jared smiles, and toes off his shoes and peels off his jeans. He slides underneath the covers and opens his arms to Jensen, who immediately turns and rolls against his chest.

 

~*~

 

Jared and Jensen sleep together the rest of the week, but Jared fends off Jensen’s advancements because he’s afraid of hurting him. He knows Jensen’s nose is still sore, and his black eyes are just now that sick, deathly pale, healing shade of yellow.

 

Jensen doesn’t really mind, but it’s getting harder and harder not to just jump on Jared and rip his clothes off during the night.

 

~

 

Jensen feels something in the middle of his back. It’s hard and poking him again and again. He’d chuckle and turn over and ravish his boyfriend, but the sharp poke is just a bit higher than even Jared’s enormous cock could reach.

 

Suddenly there’s a harsh push in the middle of his back and Jensen is shoved out of bed. He yelps as his body tumbles and thuds to the floor.

 

“Fuck!” he growls, getting to his knees and looking at the bed. 

 

Jared sits up and turned on the light. “Jen? You ok?”

 

“Yes – he groans eyeballing Harley, who happens to look really pleased with himself. “He kicked me out of the bed, Jared,” Jensen says, pointing to the dog.

 

“No he didn’t. You fell.”

 

“I did not fall out of the bed, Jared. He pushed me out with his big, stupid, dog feet!”

 

“Jensen, are you seriously going to sit there and tell me that he purposely pushed you out of the bed and to the floor so you couldn’t sleep with me?”

 

Jensen gives an exaggerated nod.

 

Jared snorts and shakes his head.

 

“Down Harley,” Jensen says, pointing to the floor.

 

Harley ignores him.

 

“Down!!” Jensen says louder.

 

The dog lays down, his head coming to rest on Jensen’s pillow.

 

Jensen grasps his collar and pulls. “Get down,” he says again. Harley doesn’t budge.

 

He plants his feet firmly on the carpet and tugs harder on the 100-plus pound dog. Still he doesn’t budge. Jensen lets out a frustrated sigh and yells “Down! Get down! NOW!”

 

Harley sits up and woofs several times and flops back down on the bed.

 

“You done?” Jared asks, looking at Jensen like he’s lost his mind.

 

Jensen folds his arms and glares.

 

Jared points to the floor and very calmly says “Harley, get down.”

 

Harley jumps off of the bed and trots out of Jared’s room. Jensen sighs and gets back into the bed. “He hates me, Jay. I’m telling ya, that dog hates me.”

 

“No he doesn’t,” Jared tells him as he snuggles up against Jensen’s body.

 

~

 

In the morning, Jensen walks into his bedroom and finds the laundry basket that was sitting on the floor overturned…and covered in dog piss.

 

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARLEY!!!!”

 

~*~

 

Jared and Jensen are spending Thanksgiving at their house. Alone. Jensen wanted them to spend at least one holiday together, just the two of them, before their families found out they were a couple and their mothers, who’d become the best of friends, started screaming like two teenage girls and began planning their wedding.

 

Jensen is happily singing Christmas carols as he cleans up the kitchen. His pumpkin pie is baking in the oven and making the house smell delicious. 

 

The timer dings and Jensen grabs the potholders and opens the oven; he bends over to pull the pie out when a sharp pain shoots through his body…a pain that, hilariously enough, starts in his butt.

 

Jensen screeches out, stands up straight, grasps his butt and turns around at the same time. Sitting behind him is Harley. Harley bit him on the ass.

 

“JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREEEEEEEEEEED!!!!”

 

Jensen didn’t really need to scream for him, because he was already on his way with the initial yell.

 

“What? Did you burn yourself?”

 

“NO! Harley bit me!”

 

Jared looks at him in shock and slight disbelief. “Jen…no, he’s not aggressive – are you sure that…”

 

“What Jared? What? That I imagined that he just bit my ass when I was trying to get my pie out of the oven? What if I would have fallen forward, huh? I’d be covered in 3rd degree burns, Jared.”

 

Jared takes Harley by the collar and leads him through the house and puts him in the computer room and shuts the door. When Jared comes back into the kitchen, he almost chuckles at the sight he sees. Jensen has his sweat pants down, the waist band under his cheeks - his bare ass showing and is looking at the purple chomp mark.

 

Jared pulls out one of the chairs and sits down. “Come here, let me look at it.”

 

“It’s bleeding,” Jensen says, his voice almost in a whine. But he backs up all the same.

 

Jared lifts his hands; one comes to rest on Jensen’s hip, the other on his ass cheek. Jared gets up and goes to the cabinet and pulls down a first aid kit.

 

“Why is your first aid kit in the kitchen?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared sits it down on the table and takes his seat again and laughs. “I’m accident prone, especially in the kitchen.”

 

“Hmmm,” Jensen acknowledges.

 

Jared opens a disinfectant wipe and cleans the skin, Jensen sucking in air through his teeth at the slight burn. Jared leans forward and blows, his hot breath skating across Jensen’s skin and travels down the crack of his ass, wafting across his balls.

 

Jared applies antibiotic ointment and then places a large band-aid across the bite. He leans forward again and presses his lips to Jensen’s ass and kisses it. “All better.”

 

“Did you just kiss my ass?” he asks in a laugh. 

 

Jared grips his hips just as Jensen starts to pull his pants up and turns him around.

 

Jared looks at Jensen’s crotch and sees that his cock is hard and tenting forward, barely covered by the fabric, being that the waist band in back is still down under his ass cheeks.

 

Jared reaches up and pulls on the pants freeing Jensen’s throbbing meat.

 

Jared licks across the slit, Jensen shudders but steps back and pulls his pants up.

 

Jared frowns at him. 

 

“No –no-no-no…” Jensen says. “I just – I want to move this to the bedroom…”

 

“Oh,” he grins back.

 

They walk up to Jensen’s bedroom and close and lock the door. Jensen presses Jared against the door and kisses him hard and long, his tongue sweeping inside his mouth.

 

Jared moans and reaches for the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt and pulls it up and off of his body, Jensen returning the favor and pulling Jared's off.

 

Jensen turns them and walks Jared backwards to the bed where they fall in a tangle of legs and arms. Jensen gets elbowed in the jaw, Jared gets a knee on the inside of his thigh…rather close to his danglies. Jensen lets out a loud “OW!” while Jared closes his legs and covers the boys with an echoing “Whoa!”

 

Jensen laughs and presses his face against Jared’s chest. “Well, it looks really hot and romantic in the movies when the couple falls passionately in bed.”

 

Jared runs his hand down Jensen’s back and down into his sweats, gripping his ass. “You gonna shut up Ackles and make love to me or keep laughing?” 

 

Jensen sheds his sweats and lifts his head and kisses him. He slowly makes his way down - petting Jared’s hard, taught body with kisses. He pulls his pants off, Jared’s cock flicking out and up toward his stomach. Jensen licks up the underside and across the head.

 

Jared’s musky scent explodes across his tongue, followed by the salty, bitter taste of come. He expects to gag, but finds he doesn’t mind it so much. It’s Jared, the person he loves, and all he can think about is making him feel as good as he can.

 

Jensen sucks him down as far as he can, his hand stroking what won’t fit.

 

Jared curses and grips the white cotton sheets beneath his body as his legs fall farther apart. “Christ…” he moans as he reaches for Jensen’s head, his hand gripping the slightly longer grown-out hair.

 

Jensen swirls his tongue along the skin and hollows his cheeks, hoping it feels as good as the one Jared gave him.

 

Jensen pulls off and rests his chin on Jared’s stomach.

 

“Jen? Wha…why’d you stop? I was so close,” Jared asks, lifting his head. 

 

“Do you trust me?” 

 

“Yes,” Jared answers honestly.

 

Jensen gets to his knees and scoots across the bed and reaches between the mattress and pulls out a bottle of slick. Jared raises his eyebrows. Jensen snorts out a laugh. “Trust me.”

 

“I do…it’s just – you have me wondering why it’s so…accessible?”

 

“Been practicing something.”

 

Jared raises his eyebrows even more? “Oh yeah? What?”

 

Jensen only smirks and squeezes out lube onto his fingers. He lays down beside Jared and reaches between his legs. Jared grimaces with the sensation of the wetness circling his hole and even more so when Jensen slowly pushes a finger inside him. 

 

Jared tenses. Jensen takes his other hand and rubs it across Jared’s stomach. “Relax for me…”

 

Jared nods and closes his eyes a moment. 

 

Jensen slowly starts to move his finger in and out of Jared’s ass, feeling him starting to relax. Then he passes over Jared’s prostate.

 

“Nuhhhhghhhhh…”

 

Jensen pulls his finger out and returns with two. Jared tenses again but relaxes as soon as Jensen’s plump lips meet his.

 

Jensen starts to spread his fingers after every pass across his prostate, opening him. It takes less than five minutes to have Jared writhing against his hand, begging him inside.

 

Jensen rolls on a condom and slicks himself up. He tries to coax Jared onto his stomach or side, but Jared refuses. 

 

“Wanna see you.”

 

“Jay, everything I’ve read says mfphhh…” his words are silenced by Jared's mouth. He pulls away. 

 

“I’ve read all that stuff too, Jensen. I wanna see you,” he nods.

 

Jared’s face scrunches in discomfort as Jensen pushes inside him, his body contracting around his dick. “Relax Jay – don’t resist me,” he whispers against his lips.

 

Jared’s hands come up against Jensen’s back, his fingernails scratching along the skin. 

 

Jensen inches his way in until he’s buried fully inside. “You ok?”

 

Jared nods. 

 

“Jared, look at me.”

 

Jared opens his eyes and looks up at Jensen. "Are you ok?"

 

Jared pulls him down into a kiss as an answer.

 

Jensen starts to move inside him, slowly pulling out and sliding back in. Jared's body shivers from the feeling of Jensen's cock sliding against his prostate. "Jen..." he whispers.

 

Jensen begins to pet his face with kisses, his closed eyes, his mole, his lips - he slides his lips lower to his neck as he starts to pick up speed. "God...uh, Jared. Nuhhh..." Jensen gasps when Jared grips his ass and pulls him in deeper. Jared slides his finger along the crack of Jensen's ass, his fingertip dipping ever so slightly inside. Jensen gasps again, this time deeper and low in his throat.

 

Jared lifts his head, crashing their mouths together and grasps him around the waist and moves forward flipping Jensen onto his back. 

 

Jensen's cock slide out, the slick squelch filling their ears. He straddles Jensen's body and guides him back inside, slowly lowering himself down. Jared starts to buck slowly back and forth on him, Jensen's body arching up off of the bed. The new angle pushes Jensen's cock directly against his prostate. Jared leans back and holds the top of Jensen's thighs and starts to ride him harder and harder.

 

Jensen lifts his head and the sight of his cock slipping in and out of Jared's ass causes him to tumble into orgasm, his whole body seizing up and shaking. 

 

The pulse of Jensen's dick and a particularly hard thrust down has Jared exploding across Jensen's chest, neck and face.

 

Jared sits still on Jensen's lap, panting. Jensen sits up himself and kisses him. 

 

"God...that was - that was..."

 

"Yeah," Jared says kissing him. "I love you," he whispers.

 

"I love you, too."

 

~

 

In the morning, Jensen gets up first. He showers, goes downstairs and lets Harley out of the computer room, and directs him as well as Sadie outside . He makes coffee and grins when he hears Jared walking around above him. He heads back to the computer room and wrinkles his nose. The smell of dog shit hits him like a smack in the face, obviously missed when he'd walked past earlier and just flung the door open.

 

He walks into the room and sees shrapnel everywhere. That's when Jensen notices that his laptop is missing from the big desk, Jared's is still sitting there, untouched.

 

Jensen walks around the edge of the desk and on the floor lies his laptop. With a huge pile of dog shit - right in the middle of the keyboard.

 

Jensen's yell pierces the air, scaring Jared so badly that he slips in the shower.

 

~*~

 

"Have you tried talking to him?" 

 

Jensen frowns, pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at it as though Christian can see the look on his face.

 

"I thought you stopped doing drugs a long time ago?" Jensen says.

 

"I'm serious," Chris tells him.

 

"You want me to have a conversation with the dog?"

 

"Yes. He's jealous, Jensen. You're taking his daddy away."

 

"No I'm not! I don't go on their stupid runs and walks or interfere with their stupid fetch sessions!"

 

Christian chuckles. "I'm telling ya, when I moved in with Steve, his cat pissed on everything I owned until we sat down and came to an understanding."

 

"Yeah, and what was that?"

 

"Well, I told him if he didn't quit, I'd haul his furry ass to the vet and have is balls chopped off," Chris says in a very sarcastic tone. "I made friends with the fucking cat, you moron, what do you think I did?"

 

Jensen hangs up the phone and looks over at Harley laying in the sunbeam in front of the patio door. He sighs and gets up from the couch and looks down the hall and up the stairs, making sure that Jared isn't listening.

 

He walks over to the dog and sits down. "Listen here, dude. This ain't gonna be a 'he goes or I go thing', ok? You love Jared and I love Jared."

 

Harley huffs out sigh and looks away from Jensen. Jensen rearranges himself on the floor where Harley can see him again. "Look, the way I see it is, it's a win win situation for you. Instead of having one daddy, you have two!" Jensen smiles, holding his arms open. "So, you really need to just get it in your teeny tiny brain. I ain't leaving."

 

With that said Jensen gets up off of the floor and takes a step, stops and looks back at the dog. "And if you keep pissing and shitting on my stuff, I'll take you to the vet and get your balls chopped off."

 

Harley lifts his head and looks at him.

 

"I mean it. If you like the boys, you better stop. Cause dude - I'll do it!"

 

Jensen hears a chuckle behind him. He turns around to see Jared leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "You'll take him and get his balls chopped off, huh?"

 

"Yep. Jealous fucker," Jensen mumbles.

 

Jared walks forward and wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him.

 

Harley woofs. Loud.

 

They break apart and both look at him. Harley walks over to them and sits down beside Jensen and licks his hand.

 

"Awwwwwww, look Jen, he's making nice!" Jared smiles.

 

"No more pooping or peeing on my stuff?" he asks the dog.

 

Harley woofs several times. Jensen squats down. "Ok, if you stop allllll that crap - I'll take you to the store for a new bone, a new collar and maybe I can hook you up with a chick or two," he says, wagging his eyebrows.

 

Jensen holds out his hand. "What do you say? Deal?"

 

Harley woofs and places his paw in Jensen's hand and then leans forward and licks his face, sealing their deal with a kiss.

 

~the end.


End file.
